The Teddy Chronicles
by Professor Authordude
Summary: DH compliant, slight AU.  Nine random snippets of Teddy Lupin's life as he is raised by his godfather, starting in infancy and continuing to adulthood.  Also focuses on Harry's life as a parent. Mentions of canon pairings, but nothing explicit.  Complete.
1. Custody

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius and Remus would both still be alive (along with Dumbledore, both Tonkses, Moody, Snape, etc.), and that lame twist with the Elder wand would not have happened. I own my mini-Ministry and Langston, and the plot.

A/N- **Not really important to the story, just me ranting. **Well, it's over. Overall I liked DH. Not the convoluted mess that resulted in Harry being the only one to control the Elder wand though. That kind of seemed like she was going to kill Harry off, decided not to halfway through the book, and went back to carrot in some missing information so she could keep him alive. But anyway, my very favorite character in the universe is Teddy Lupin. (RIP Remus and Tonks ::sad face::) It was Remus, but then he died, so Teddy now rocks my socks.

**Important to the series. **Sorry about the rant, I just needed to say it. Teddy Chronicles is a series of one-shots revolving around Teddy and Harry, since I am a gigantic sucker for godfather/godson bonding. They will go in no particular order, just as I think of scenarios.

**Important to the Chronicle. **This takes place very shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts. My thinking is an acting Ministry was set up to take over governing. Obviously, this is a small body of people, no Death Eaters, and consisting of people who were part of the Ministry before Voldemort took over as well as some Order members. So, without further ado, the first Teddy Chronicle. Enjoy!

"talking"

'_thinking'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Custody

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"… Harry James Potter, filing for guardianship of Theodore Remus Lupin."

The seventeen-year-old strode confidently into the courtroom, his impassive face showing none of his anxiety. _'I faced Voldemort… half a dozen times,' _he chided himself. _'These people aren't Death Eaters. I have nothing to fear from this: it's a formality. I'm Teddy's godfather, I'm of age, and I'm financially secure. There's no way they can take him from me.'_

"Mr. Potter, please state your date of birth for the court."

"July 31, 1980."

"Are you employed?"

"Not at the moment."

"How then, pray tell, do you plan to raise a child without stable income?"

Harry was starting to become severely irritated with the person questioning him— it was no one he recognized— and took a breath to keep his temper under control. "I am heir to the finances of both the Potter and Black families, which should be more than sufficient to last until my godson is old enough for me to seek employment."

Arthur Weasley came to his rescue. "I believe Mr. Potter is planning to exclusively raise Teddy Lupin until he is old enough to be enrolled in a wizarding primary school, is this correct?"

Harry nodded his thanks and agreement. "Yes."

"Has the child any blood relatives?" asked the first official in his unctuous manner.

"Yes, his maternal grandmother, Andromeda Tonks."

"Has Mrs. Tonks expressed any desire to raise the child herself?"

'_If she had, would I be here?' _"No, she supports my aspiration for guardianship."

Arthur saved him from losing his temper again. "I have spoken to Andromeda, and she does not feel she is equipped to care for an infant at this stage of her life."

"Very well." The official looked displeased, though Harry could not figure out why. What skin was it off anyone's nose if he was raising his own godson? "There is one more matter. The child's father was a registered werewolf. Has the child—"

"Teddy," Harry interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?"

" 'The child' has a name, it's Teddy."

"Has _Teddy_ displayed any signs that he inherited his father's… condition?"

That was the moment Harry knew exactly why this person was being so difficult. _'Obviously a stereotyping bigot,' _he thought, asking aloud, "Why would it matter if he has? As long as I am prepared to deal with it, it has no bearing on this subject."

The truth, but not the whole truth. Arthur suppressed a smile. "He has a point, Langston. Whether or not Teddy is a werewolf doesn't matter as long as Harry knows and has taken this into consideration while pursuing guardianship."

Langston's eyes narrowed. "Be careful, Arthur, that you are not letting your attachment to Mr. Potter and your fondness for Muggles, half-breeds, and other abnormalities interfere with your judgment."

"You are the one who needs to be careful." Harry's voice was quiet, even, and full of suppressed rage. "Careful that your bigoted views aren't interfering with your judgment. Why should it matter if Remus was a werewolf, or if his son is? I want to raise Teddy; that's why I'm here. It's really none of your business about his personal life and how I deal with it. You simply need to decide whether or not I am capable now of caring for an infant and I am likely to be able to take care of him as he grows." Heedless of everyone else in the room, Harry took a step closer to Langston. "Your opinions of werewolves matter to neither this case nor me."

"Remus Lupin was a dangerous half-breed and should not have been allowed to reproduce!" Langston shouted suddenly, looking slightly unbalanced.

"Remus was one of the best people I ever had the pleasure of knowing. And you are the dangerous half-breed," Harry kept his voice low. "Half intolerant, stereotyping, insipid nitwit, and half egomaniacal, imbecilic, unctuous sycophant."

Silence reigned after that last comment, while Arthur smiled approvingly at Harry, then nodded his encouragement for the young man to make his case now before Langston could recover his wits and make an objection.

"I trust there will be no more bigoted interruptions or objections. Teddy Lupin is my godson: I intend to raise him and am prepared to do so. What is the court's decision on this matter?"

Arthur played Harry's trump card admirably. "Considering that Mr. Potter is responsible for the downfall of the Dark Lord, I don't find it an unreasonable request for him to apply for guardianship of his own godson. All in favor?"

''_Thanks, Arthur.'_ Harry thought as every hand went up except Langston's. It had been hard to get into the habit of calling his best friend's father by his first name.

"Guardianship of Theodore Remus Lupin granted to Harry James Potter, effective immediately. Court adjourned for the day."

The seventeen-year-old exited the room slowly, giving Arthur time to catch up with him. "That was excellent, Harry. I was very impressed with the way you kept your cool in there… reminded me a lot of Remus."

"That was the idea," Harry's smile had the constant air of melancholy that had been present since the battle. "But you helped, Arthur. Good timing all around."

"After seven children, it's a skill you develop." His own smile was a little sad, thinking of Fred, but then he nudged Harry. "Here comes Langston. Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah, be right back." He melted into the crowd and suddenly appeared next to the intolerant official. "Just thought I'd let you know, Teddy is six weeks old, has been through two full moons, and showed no sign of lycanthropy either time." He repressed a smile at the look on Langston's face. "I would have, of course, brought this up before the court, but you raised such an objection about something that shouldn't matter I decided to make a point. I'm not in the habit of making things easier for people who are only in power because they were too spineless to join Voldemort despite sharing his views. Good day."

Feeling better than he had in a while, Harry rejoined Arthur, left the building, and Apparated to Andromeda's house to pick up his godson.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N- I apologize for the lack of Teddy in this one; I just thought it necessary to establish that Harry raised him from the age of seventeen, this will be important in later Chronicles. JK never specified whether or not Teddy inherited lycanthropy, so I obviously took a few liberties in assuming he did not. A quick note on the whole _"Half intolerant, stereotyping, insipid nitwit, and half egomaniacal, imbecilic, unctuous sycophant" _thing: I imagined someone saying that to Umbridge when she was on one of her rants, and so created the character Langston so I could use it. As always, comments and constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Marauders

Disclaimer- For this and all future chapter, see Chronicle 1 for the disclaimer.

A/N- Wow, I was amazed by the response this received! Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. **A quick note on the Chronicles:** when I read DH, I automatically assumed that Harry raised Teddy. Checking back later (and reading more carefully), it seemed more likely Andromeda raised him. So this is AU. Anyway, this Chronicle takes place when Teddy is about two and a half years old. Enjoy!

"talking"

_flashback_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Marauders

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry, what's that?" asked Teddy, his amber eyes wide with curiosity.

"Hang on a second, mate, and I'll show you." The twenty-year-old tossed a smile to his godson as he finished hanging the picture on the wall. Andromeda had Silenced her aunt's portrait when Harry and Teddy first moved in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black two and a half years previously, but the young man disliked the curtains and the reminder of what they hid. The Permanent Sticking Charm had given him an idea.

"_Hermione, is there a magical way to copy photographs?"_

"_Sure, Harry, ask Hermione. I can see when I'm not wanted," Ron joked good-naturedly._

"_Well, do __you__ know any magical way to copy a photograph, Ron?"_

"_As a matter of fact, I do. See, Hermione's brilliant, but I grew up in a magical household. What picture is it?"_

"_The one of the Marauders, in Sirius's bedroom. The thing is, Ron, could— could you just tell me, or show me? I want to do it myself. That probably sounds stupid, but—"_

"_Not stupid at all, Harry," Hermione cut him off quietly, squeezing his hand._

"_I understand, mate." And Ron did. If it were Fred's room, he would have felt the exact same way. "It's dead easy, all you do is…"_

The copied photograph now hanging on the wall had been enlarged to proportions that covered the entire portrait of Mrs. Black.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Teddy was bouncing on the balls of his feet, hair rapidly changing color in his excitement.

"Alright, alright, hold your winged horses," Harry laughed, scooping up the toddler and settling him on his hip. "These are the Marauders: four best friends who caused clever mischief and mayhem at Hogwarts all in a sense of good fun."

"Like George?"

"Exactly like George." He smiled sadly, thinking of Fred, then turned his attention back to the photo, pointing to the person furthest to the left. "That's your dad."

Teddy immediately squirmed forward to see better. "Really?"

"You bet, squirt. He was about sixteen when this picture was taken." Harry pointed to the person next to Remus. "That's my dad."

"Your dad, Harry? Where is he? Can I meet him?"

"My parents died when I was a baby, Teddy."

"Oh," the toddler's face fell, and he leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "Like mine?"

"Yeah," the twenty-year-old managed around the lump in his throat, and he hugged his godson briefly. "Like yours." He continued once he felt his emotions were adequately back under control. "The one standing next to my dad is Sirius— he was my godfather."

"Did he take care of you like you take care of me?"

That was a difficult question for Harry to answer. "For a while, he— couldn't. But once he could, he did everything for me. Sirius was the only father I ever knew, the only real family I ever had… until now, that is." He smiled crookedly at the child on his hip.

"Did he die too?"

"Yeah," Harry swallowed hard. "Almost five years ago."

"Do you miss him?"

"Every day." Hugging his godson, he blinked back tears. "But I understand him now… more than I ever did before."

"Why?"

"Because of you, squirt. Being your godfather helped me understand mine. I know why he did what he did, because I would do the exact same things."

"Are you going to die, Harry?" Teddy asked in a trembling voice.

Immediately, Harry set him on the floor and knelt so their faces were level. "I'm going to make you a promise, Teddy: I don't know for sure what will happen in the future, but I will do everything in my power to be here as long as you need me. Even longer, to give you advice you don't want and help you don't need. Anything I can do to be sure I will be around long past the point when you want to be seen with your godfather, I'll do it. You have my word."

Being a godfather had changed Harry's nature: he cared neither that his voice was unsteady nor that there were tears in his eyes; the only thing that mattered was the promise that he was making to Teddy. He stayed there, hugging the toddler to his chest, until the slow trickle of tears stopped. Harry stood, picking up Teddy, and said, "I think that's enough Marauder history for one day."

"Wait, Harry," came a small voice. "Who's on the end, next to Sirius?"

The twenty-year-old hesitated a moment. "Peter Pettigrew. He— He died."

"Oh." Teddy studied the picture solemnly. "They all died?"

"They did." Harry hugged his godson tighter a moment and kissed his forehead. "But wherever they are, they're together. And that is an encouraging thought."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N- This one makes up for the lack of mush in the first Chronicle. The issue of Peter Pettigrew will be addressed in a further Chronicle, because I think betrayal and life debts are issues too weighty for a two-and-a-half-year-old child. The last line is a quote from _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings _by Professor J.R.R. Tolkien: " 'Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought,' said Gandalf."

**A quick question: **I the first Chronicle, Harry tells the court that Andromeda supports his bid for guardianship. Do you, the readers, want a Chronicle dealing with their conversation and the eventual decision to have Harry raise Teddy, or would you rather it be left to your imaginations? I'm open to either possibility.

As always, comments and constructive criticism welcome.


	3. Brothers

Disclaimer- See Chronicle 1.

A/N- Thanks for everyone's feedback. This Chronicle takes place in the epilogue of DH, when Teddy is nineteen. Actually, it's sort of instead of the epilogue. Once I started writing the Chronicles, I got thinking about why James Potter (the younger) was so upset by Teddy and Victoire kissing. It was meant to be short and humorous, but it kind of ran away from me while I was writing it. Enjoy!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Brothers

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"_Our _Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our_ cousin Victoire! _Our_ cousin!" (1) James exclaimed.

"Yes, and?" Harry asked, sharing an amused glance with Ginny.

"He's _snogging_ her!"

Seeing that James really was upset by this, Harry checked his watch and, since they had plenty of time before the train left, pulled his eldest son to the side. "Alright, James, why does this bother you so much?"

"She's our cousin!" James repeated, seeming incapable of thinking of anything else to say.

"So I've heard. Now I want a real answer, and I don't want to hear that Victoire has cooties, because you're not eight years old anymore." 

"I told you, Dad. Victoire is our cousin. It's just— wrong!"

"James Sirius Potter, did I really raise you to think Teddy is unworthy of becoming a part off our family?"

"Huh?" was James's eloquent response. "What're you talking about, Dad? Teddy's already a part of our family. I mean, sure, he doesn't live with us anymore, but he's pretty much my older brother. Brother. Snogging cousin. Ick."

Harry could not help but laugh in relief. "I guess I did something right, then."

"Dad, at the risk of repeating myself, what are you talking about?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, checking his watch again. "I started raising Teddy when I was seventeen, before I married your mother, or any of you were born. He was my family then, and it was always my intention that he stay a part of it. Hearing you say that— well, it's nice to know I accomplished it."

"Merlin's pants, Dad! How could we help but think of his as family, you treated all four of us the same. Until I was about five, I thought Teddy was actually my older brother. Al and Lily did too. Why wouldn't we?"

Smiling ruefully, Harry told him, "You'll understand when you're a parent afraid you won't treat all your kids the same."

"Yeah, maybe," the twelve-year-old said skeptically before living up to both of the people after whom he had been named by messing up his dark hair James Potter style, then giving his father a smile that was pure Sirius. Harry's heart clenched painfully for a moment: twenty-one years, and the grief still blindsided him sometimes.

"Dad?" asked James, wondering at the strange expression on his father's face.

"It's nothing," Harry deflected. "One last thing—do you know if Teddy feels a part of the family?"

"Usually," James shrugged. "Sometimes he gets this weird look on his face, like he thinks he's intruding or something, but Al and Lily and I don't tolerate it."

"Good," Harry further tousled his son's already messy hair. "I swear it must be genetic, he gets that from his father. Your assignment, cadet, is to continue to make Teddy feel like a family member."

"Why me, and why now? Geez, he's nineteen!"

"And no longer living with us. That's why now. I won't risk him separating himself just because he's got his own flat and a job now. And as for why you, well, as you observed, he's nineteen. He won't accept coddling from his godfather anymore, but worshipful adoration from his siblings…"

"Gotcha. I accept my mission, commander."

Not a moment too soon, either, as Ginny called, "Harry! James! Time to go!"

"I'll be there in a second, there's something I have to take care of real quick."

James sped off to where he had last seen Teddy snogging Victoire, and found his honorary brother standing there with his hands in his pockets and an odd expression on his face. Deciding it was a great time to start on his assignment, the twelve—year-old hugged Teddy with all the strength he could muster. "Bye, Teddy, I'll miss you. You're—the best big brother a guy could have."

"I'll second that. Shove over, James," said a new voice as Albus joined them and also hugged Teddy.

The nineteen-year-old looked overwhelmed for a moment, then smiled and clapped them both on the back. "See you, mates. Maybe I'll send one of you a Howler."

"What?!" chorused two voices.

"What's the point of having little brothers if you don't embarrass them?" He grinned at both dark-haired boys, then ran a hand through his own sandy hair. It was a gesture he had picked up from Harry. "Al, still nervous about the Sorting?"

"Nah, Dad talked to me about it. Did you know he _asked _the Hat to put him in Gryffindor, and it did?"

"No way!" breathed James.

Teddy was saved having to comment by the train whistle blowing. Harry and Ginny appeared as if by magic (which they had probably used) giving their sons last hugs and last bits of advice and instruction.

"Give Neville our love, James!"

"That's just embarrassing, Mum. 'Professor Longbottom, sir, my parents send their love.' "

"I didn't say to do it in class…"

"Owl us once you're Sorted, Al. We'll be proud no matter what."

Teddy said nothing, instead holding up his right hand to his ear with his thumb and pinky extended. It was the Muggle gesture for "call me." He and the three Potter children had decided to use it as code for "owl me." James and Albus returned the gesture, smiling widely.

"Hey, why is everyone staring?" Albus asked indignantly.

"Oh, don't worry about that," said his uncle Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

James, Albus, and Rose figured it must be a joke when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Teddy all started laughing. They shrugged at each other. "Our parents are strange," remarked Rose solemnly. "Especially my dad."

As the train began to leave the station, the eldest Potter child heard a shout. "Oh, and James—'Merlin's pants'? You've been spending too much time around Aunt Hermione!"

"Yeah, my mum too," giggled Rose. "She just hides it better than Dad."

She and Albus went to find a compartment while James stayed at the back, watching his family slowly get smaller. His conversation with his father had made him realize, more effectively than a year at Hogwarts, how quickly things changed. He wondered if he would see Teddy less and less frequently, until all they did was send owls a few times a year.

Teddy noticed his gaze and seemed to guess some of his thoughts. The nineteen-year-old smiled at him, then morphed his hair until it was as black and messy and his godfather's. The sentiment was as clear as if Teddy had broadcast it over the Wizarding Wireless Network.

"_We'll always be brothers, mate."_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N- The draft in my notebook stopped after the part where Harry says, " 'Merlin's pants,' James?" I decided as I was typing to extend it a little, and add more to the middle, and then it ran away from me. Again. Originally, this was titled "Incest" (referring to James's objection to his brother snogging his cousin), but since only one page out of six actually dealt with incest, I decided to come up with a new title for this Chronicle. As always, comments and constructive criticism welcome.

(1) is a quote from the Deathly Hallows. JK Rowling's, not mine.


	4. Guardian

Disclaimer- See Chronicle 1.

A/N- I sincerely apologize for the confusion relating to Chronicle 3: Brothers. The Chronicles are in no particular order; I just write them as the inspiration strikes me. As this Chronicle proves, I will be bouncing backward and forward through time, depending on my muse. Sorry again! As for this Chronicle, Teddy is an infant, and it takes place before Chronicle 1. Dedicated to Wizard19036, jazzie kings, and Monai, who requested this scene. Enjoy!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Guardian

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry, dear, come in." Andromeda smiled at the seventeen-year-old and held the door open for him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tonks." Harry returned her smile as best he could, but the muscles in that area of his face were stiff with disuse.

"No need to stand on ceremony, dear. Call me Andromeda. You're my cousin's godson and my grandson's godfather. We're practically related!"

As she intended, that provoked a true smile from Harry. "How is Teddy?"

"Sleeping, but his afternoon nap is just about over. Would you like to get him? I know he'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks, I'd like that."

"I'll make us some tea and fix Teddy's bottle while you do that, then we can talk."

Harry headed for Teddy's room and stood there watching the sleeping baby for a moment before reaching down to gently stroke the dark blue hair. His godson opened his eyes and, as always, Harry had to fight down a lump of emotion, because Remus looked at him through his son's eyes. "Hey, mate," he said quietly, picking Teddy up and carrying him out into the living room.

The infant burbled happily at him, having already formed an attachment to his godfather. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too, Teddy. How've you been?" He could not help but smile at the nonsense-talk. "Really? Well I'm sorry I missed it."

Andromeda watched them unobtrusively as she set their tea on the table and handed Harry the bottle. The seventeen-year-old sat in the rocking chair and fed Teddy, watching him peacefully. After the baby was fed, Harry expertly burped him, and Teddy settled in Harry's arms and happily chewed on the finger his godfather offered.

"Have you thought of what will happen to Teddy now?" Andromeda finally asked.

"Well, guardianship will go to one of us…"

"What I meant was, what are your feelings on the matter, dear?"

Harry blinked at her for a moment. "I'm— well, I'm open to either possibility. If you want to raise him, I certainly won't oppose you. If not, I would do it."

She smiled. "Nymphadora and Remus were right about you, Harry. I was a little skeptical of them making a seventeen-year-old their son's godfather, but you proved me wrong." Her expression turned hesitant. "Harry, dear, I don't like to burden you like this, but I— I just don't think I can raise Teddy. I never thought I would be responsible for another baby at this point in my life. With Nymphadora, I had Ted… I just can't fathom raising him alone.

"I'm afraid I'd always be wishing he were Nymphadora or even Ted… and maybe even resent him because he isn't. No child deserves to be resented for who he is or is not."

"I'll second that," Harry murmured, shifting his grip on Teddy as the baby yawned and curled against his chest to go to sleep. "But I wouldn't limit it to children."

Andromeda looked at him a moment, hardly daring to believe, "Oh, Harry." She reached forward and squeezed his hand, regarding him sadly. "It's so cruel, the way Sirius died. He loved you, dear, and would have loved being your family just as much as your— eh, relatives— hated it."

Detesting himself for it, Harry could not look at her kind face without fear of losing control, nor could he look at the sleeping baby in his arms. Andromeda was Sirius's last living relative, who counted anyway, and she deserved to hear what he had only told Albus Dumbledore. "It's— it's my fault Sirius died, Andromeda. I had a vision— I mean, I thought it was a vision— and went to the Department of Mysteries to save him. He got killed because he came to save me. I was just stupid enough to believe the vision Voldemort planted in my head…."

Even as he huddled in on himself in misery, Harry felt himself being hugged in the way unique to mothers. "It wasn't your fault, sweetheart, any more than it's mine Nymphadora died. She followed Remus because she loved him, just as Sirius came to the Ministry because he loved you." She pulled back to smile gently at him and brush a lock of hair off of his forehead. "I know it's not easy, and that you can't just take my word for it. But keep my words in mind: I don't blame you, Remus didn't blame you, and Sirius never would have blamed you. I know my cousin. He wouldn't want you too blame yourself, or spend the rest of your life grieving for him."

Harry could only nod, furiously blinking back tears.

"I think you and Teddy will be good for each other. You'll understand him in a way I can't, Harry, and be for him everything Sirius would have been for you. Now, business. Do you have anywhere to live?"

"Sirius left me Grimmauld Place, it'll do for now. Any last minute cleaning, I can take care of."

"And I can probably find some way to Silence my aunt's portrait for you. Financially, I'm sure you're set, practically an expert in baby care, but can you cook, dear?"

"Yeah, had to cook for the Dursleys. I'm pretty good at it."

A look of distaste crossed Andromeda's face at the mention of Harry's relatives, but quickly disappeared. They were not wasting the thought. "Since you're not a blood relative, you'll have to file for guardianship with the temporary Ministry. Just a formality, dear, I'll support you and it should go well. And once the two of you are settled in Grimmauld Place, I'll expect you over here for dinner once a week."

"That's a plan, and you're invited over— in general— whenever you feel like it. Owl ahead— or don't. Just come."

As Harry smiled at her and looked at the baby sleeping trustingly in his arms, he felt hopeful about his future for perhaps the first time since Sirius died.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N- Another one that ran away from me. About halfway through writing this, I went to see The Order of the Phoenix on IMAX, so that's why Harry had the random Sirius death guilt trip. I hope everyone enjoyed, and that my characterization of Andromeda was believable. She seemed a little too formal to be called a short version of her name, but a really kind person. I dunno, that's just the vibe I got the one time we met her in DH. As always, comments and constructive criticism welcome.


	5. Memory

Disclaimer- See Chronicle 1.

A/N- Some great godfatherly bonding in this Chronicle. Teddy is fourteen and a half here. Special thanks to Wizard19036, jazzie kings, CelticHeiressFiona, and thnku4dvenom for reviewing Chronicle 4. Enjoy!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Memory

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Teddy stepped off of the train and looked around anxiously. His godfather had never failed to meet him at the platform, but it was very important for him to see Harry today.

"Over here, mate!"

The fourteen-year-old could not help but grin as he saw his very famous godfather trying escape a throng of people, be polite about it, and alert Teddy to his presence at the same time. Finally he broke free of the crowd and made a run for it, pulling his godson into a one-armed hug.

"Sorry about that, Teddy, but—"

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Blimey, I've lived with you my whole life, I know how the press is."

"Evil, you mean?" Grinning down at him, Harry took his rucksack and slung it over one shoulder, keeping his other arm around Teddy as they left the station. "You do have mittens, a hat, and a scarf in here, right?"

"It's Christmas vacation, Harry, give me a little credit. Why?"

"Ginny got called in to talk strategy today, so I left my three cherubs over at Ron and Hermione's. We have to stop and pick them up. A snowball fight will probably be involved."

"Sounds like fun."

Harry knew his godson too well to let that slide. "So, Teddy, want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, and don't try to change the subject."

"Something's been bothering me… but can we talk about it later?"

Understanding "later" to mean "in private," Harry told him, "I brought the car; we can talk on the way to Ron's."

Some of the anxiety in Teddy's chest eased at his godfather's unspoken support, and he nodded. They walked in companionable silence to the car, tossed Teddy's rucksack in the trunk, and sat in the front seats.

"What's bothering you, Teddy?" Harry asked as they got on the highway.

"I—I don't remember my parents," the teenager said with difficulty. "A lot of people at school—well, teachers mostly—talk about them, and I just have to smile and nod. I mean, they were heroes, and I don't even remember them."

"You… feel like you should?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, they died so I would have a better life, and they deserve to be remembered by their only child."

There was silence for a moment while Harry framed an answer. He decided on the direct approach. "Teddy, mate, I don't remember my parents either."

The fourteen-year-old looked at his godfather in surprise. Harry never mentioned his long-dead parents except to name two children after them. But Andromeda had been right when she said Harry and Teddy would understand each other better than anyone else, and Harry found himself telling his godson more than he had ever told any one person.

"Until I was eleven, I was told by relatives who hated me that my parents died in a car crash. The first time I ever saw what they looked like was that year in a mirror that shows your heart's desire. I saw myself with my family and nearly drove myself mad wishing it was real.

"When I get near a Dementor, I can hear my mother screaming and pleading for my life, my father telling her to run, Voldemort laughing as he killed them. I was thirteen the first time I heard it."

He turned to look at his godson as they reached a stoplight, and both of them had tears in their eyes. "Harry," Teddy whispered, not sure of what else to say.

Harry reached over to give him a one-armed hug. "I'm not saying this to upset you, Teddy. I'm telling you this because I think you're the one person who can understand. My mother died to save my life, and I all I can remember of her are her final screams. I'd rather have no memory of her at all than have that."

The light turned green, and he gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white as he continued. "When—When I was seventeen, I saw the entire night my parents were killed through—through Voldemort's eyes. I could—could feel all his emotions, the gleeful malice, the disdain, and the satisfaction. I was unconscious for three days after; Hermione took care of me. I never told her… never told anyone. No one would have understood."

"I do," Teddy said around the lump in his throat.

"I know you do." Harry pulled into Ron's driveway, parked, and then unbuckled his seatbelt so he could hug his godson. "Your grandmother knew it too. Even when you were just a baby, she knew we would understand each other. And she was right.

"Now, I have something I want you to think about." He sat back, but kept his arm around Teddy. He was so intent on what he was saying that he did not notice James running out the front door and being abruptly hauled back by Ron. The redhead knew his best friend well enough to recognize the serious conversation that was going on in the car. "Neville—Professor Longbottom, you know—was raised by his grandmother. His parents were tortured to insanity not even a week after mine died. He's visited them every chance he gets since then, even though Frank and Alice don't know who he is… or who they are.

"Every time he comes, Alice gives Neville a bubble gum wrapper—she has been for years. He has all of them still; he's been keeping them since he was a child. It doesn't matter what they are, to Neville they're important because his mother gave them to him, and he values them.

"So I guess my point is this: is it worse to have parents you don't remember, or parents who don't remember you?"

"I—I don't know," Teddy whispered, looking down at his hands clenched in his lap.

Harry reached over and pulled his godson into a hug, gently pressing the fourteen-year-olds head against his shoulder. "You know what? Neither do I, and I've had over a decade and a half to think about it."

After a moment, Harry pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes, then handed it to Teddy so the teenager could do the same. As they got out of the car, a small explosion almost knocked the door off of its hinges. "Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!" James shouted happily, running to his godbrother and hugging him with enough force that they both would have fallen if Harry had not caught them.

"Hey, mate, you miss me?" Teddy asked as he recovered his balance and hugged the seven-year-old in return.

"You bet! Everything's so _boring_ when you're at Hogwarts. Come on, we're having a snowball fight and you're on our team!"

Laughing, Harry tossed Teddy his rucksack so he could dig out his outdoor wear. Two more shapes streaked out of the house to hug the fourteen-year-old. "Hey Al, Lily," Teddy said happily.

Rose, Hugo, Fred, and Audrey came out next, bundled from head to toe, and Ron followed his children, niece, and nephew. "Hey Harry, ready for the snowball fight of the century?"

"Yeah, and you're going down, Ron."

He had not been blind to the conversation in the car, or to the profound emotional impact it had on both participants. "You two all right, mate?"

Harry smiled. "We will be, Ron. We will be. Now prepare to be trounced."

"In your dreams."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N- This may come as a shock, but this one ran away from me too. Originally, it was merely going to be a discussion about Neville's situation vs. Harry and Teddy's situation. But then I got going, and put in the stuff about Harry's parents. I realize that Teddy is rather young for this, but Harry really wanted him to understand that he is not alone. Also, I think it was probably really good for Harry to be able to get that off his chest finally.

Fred and Audrey are two of George's children, who will appear in later Chronicles. Does anyone want a snowball fight Chronicle? I think t would be pretty funny, but I'll do it the democratic way. Also, I guess Ginny has a job on a Quidditch team, so I put that in.

I hope everyone liked it, and, as always, comments and constructive criticism welcome.

P.S. To those who were wondering, the next Chronicle will deal with Harry's amazing baby-care abilities. And, my great apologies, the next update will not be for at least a week—I have fourteen hour practices for college marching band, and will likely be sleeping any time I'm not there. Sorry, and thanks for understanding.


	6. Love

Disclaimer—See Chronicle 1.

A/N- Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea culpa for the wait. First band camp, then the first week of college, then the football game (US residents, did anyone watch the SU vs. Washington game on 8/31?). Somewhere in those two weeks, I wrote another Chronicle. Thank you so much for everyone who wished me well at band camp. This Chronicle takes place on September 20, 1998. It's the day after Hermione's birthday. Teddy is about five months old.

Dedicated to jazzie kings and Wizard19036, who gave me the inspiration for the first half of this Chronicle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Love

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry! Harry, can I come in?"

"Just say the password and come on up, Hermione."

The young woman poked the door with her wand to end the communication spell, then spoke clearly, "Padfoot."

She slipped her wand back into her pocket as she entered and closed the door behind her. Since he was taking care of a baby and could not always answer the door (and dared not use a doorbell, as people would inevitably come while Teddy was sleeping), Harry had spelled the door to only open with a password that he gave out to his close friends. Other people could use a communication spell to ask permission to enter, or friends who wanted to be polite, such as Hermione.

"Up" only meant one place, so she headed to the bedroom that used to be Sirius's. Used to the routine, Hermione stopped in the doorway while Harry drew his wand on her. "What did Dumbledore leave you in his will?"

"_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_… but Harry, anyone could look that up. The will is on file."

"Oh, well then, er… what did the object he left me say on it?"

"The Snitch said, 'I open at the close.' "

Harry smiled at her. "You passed. Come on in."

As usual, he was sitting in the rocking chair with his sleeping godson propped against his shoulder. "How was the rest of your party? Sorry I couldn't stay, but—"

"Harry, I understand. It was very nice, and I was glad you and Teddy could come for while. Thank you so much for the special edition of _Hogwarts, A History_— I love it! After I opened it, we spent the better part of an hour looking through. We had so much finding ourselves in there."

"Good, I'm glad you liked it. What did Ron get you? He wouldn't tell me when I asked."

"He and I are going to the Muggle movies—you know how much they fascinate him—to see _Blade_. It's a vampire movie—"

Harry made a convulsive movement, trying to stifle a laugh without waking Teddy.

"Yes, I know, I think it will be really funny. Everyone else will probably be wondering why we are laughing. After the movie, he's making me dinner at his flat. I thought I'd stop by to see you and Teddy before we go."

He smiled at her, but had to turn his attention to his godson as the baby shifted and started fussing. "What's up, squirt?"

Hermione could see that this was a rhetorical question; not only was Teddy unable to answer, but Harry knew exactly what was wrong, and changed his diaper.

"How did you do it, Harry?" she asked.

"Do what?" He sat back in the chair and rocked until Teddy fell back to sleep.

"That!" she exclaimed. "How did you learn to— to be a parent! It comes so naturally to you, but—"

"I was raised by people who resented every breath I took?" He did not wait for her to answer before giving her question serious thought. "Well, everything I actually _do_— you know, feeding, burping, diaper changing— Andromeda taught me. I learned quickly because I wanted to, and the rest was love. Loving him came instinctively.

"Just because I wasn't loved growing up doesn't mean I was unaware of what normal family life was like. I saw the Dursleys with Dudley, and Ron's family, and… well, I had Sirius."

Hermione waited for the pain to cross his face, as it always did when Sirius was mentioned, but Harry only smiled sadly before continuing. "The Weasleys always tried to make me feel part of their family, but no matter how kind Arthur and Molly were to me, they were always Ron's family, not mine. Sirius was the first parent I ever knew; the first person who was part of my family, not on loan from someone else. I want to be for Teddy everything Sirius was for me, and everything he would have been if he'd had the chance.

"Because, you know what, Hermione? I never knew my father, but it didn't bother me so much when I was with Sirius."

She looked at him in wonder. "Harry, you've— you've forgiven yourself for Sirius's death, haven't you?"

"I don't know about forgiven… I guess I've finally realized that it wasn't ever my fault. I went to the Ministry to save Sirius because I loved him, and he came to the Ministry to save me because he loved me, and I refuse to believe either of us were wrong."

"I'm— so glad, Harry," Hermione said softly, rising and preparing to leave. "I'll be back t visit soon and—well, for what it's worth, I think Sirius would be awfully proud of you."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N- I've been planning that conversation (regarding blame for Sirius's death) for quite a while now, but obviously that wasn't long enough to be its own Chronicle. Thanks again to jazzie kings and Wizard19036, who asked how Harry learned his parenting skills and inspired the beginning of the Chronicle. I hope everyone enjoyed and, as always, comments and constructive criticism welcome.

P.S. _Blade_ really did come out in 1998, so thought it would be funny to include it here.


	7. Snowballs

Disclaimer- See Chronicle 1. I do own George's family though.

A/N- Many apologies for the wait. I'm in college, and don't have as much time for recreation during the semester. Here's a lighthearted Chronicle as an apology for the long time between updates. It takes place directly after Chronicle 5, at Ron and Hermione's house. George's wife and kids are introduced, from the brief preliminary I gave in Chronicle 5. Enjoy!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Snowballs

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Teddy ran inside to bundle up and quickly greet his honorary aunts and uncle. "Hey Hermione, Maggie, George," he said cheerfully, hugging the first two and receiving a hair-ruffle from the last. "How's little Cory?"

"Just about ready to be born," commented George's wife, patting her large abdomen. "He's an impatient one… much like his sister."

"Bethy excited to be a big sister, then?"

"Only a lot," George put in. "I'm sure she'd be here telling you all about when Corwin is born she won't be the youngest anymore, but she's down for her nap right now."

Looking out the window, Hermione laughed. "Teddy, dear, I think you should hurry before James completely wigs out."

The fourteen-year-old grinned, quickly digging out his outdoor gear, which had incidentally all been knitted by Molly Weasley. He was not as obvious about it as James, but he was incredibly happy to see the Potter kids again. A snowball fight was the perfect way to dispel the lingering mood of the very heavy conversation he and Harry had had in the car. Grinning at the three adults, Teddy pulled on his mittens and headed outside.

"All right, Teddy's here!" James cheered, doing an impromptu dance that ended with him leaping in the air. "Dibs! Completely dibs on Teddy for our team!"

"That's fair," interjected Ron before Fred could object. "Me, Rose, Hugo, Fred, and Audrey against Harry, Teddy, James, Al, and Lily." He had to stop himself from automatically following the name "Fred" with "George." Even fourteen years later, it was natural for him to pair his fun-loving brothers together. _'Ah, George, it never really goes away, does it?'_

"Okay then! We'll be Team Weasley!" asserted Fred, eldest of the children on that team.

Ron watched Harry's spine stiffen, and knew what his best friend was thinking—the logical move would be for their team to be Team Potter, but that was not Teddy's last name…

"We'll be Team Marauder," James replied. "Since we're all descended from the Marauders, ha!"

Harry let out the breath he had been holding, and ruffled his son's hair. Of all his children, James was the closest to Teddy. There were few times he had been as grateful for it as right then.

Ron smiled, having guessed something of that nature would happen. Harry was too close to the situation to see what was obvious to Ron: Teddy was an irrevocable part of the Potter family. The young Metamorphmagus still had some residual fears that he was not a permanent fixture in the family, and Harry knew it, which caused him to be very touchy on the subject. James, Albus, and Lily would no sooner snub Teddy than each other.

"Alright, then, we each have ten minutes to build our forts. Only trained wizards allowed to use magic, yes that includes you, Teddy, no that does not include you, Fred. All's fair in love and snowball wars, begin!"

"Oh yeah, we're gonna win!!!" James exclaimed. "We have two people who can use magic, and they only have one!"

"Don't celebrate prematurely, James," Harry laughed, as he and Teddy used magic to make the snow stick together better. Actually building the fort using magic would take the fun out of it. And rather defeat the purpose.

"Al, Lily, it's up to you to make snowballs for us. James, time to put to good use your obsession with Muggle baseball—wing 'em. Teddy… use your imagination."

James and Teddy cracked identical evil grins, bringing to mind Fred and George Weasley for the second time that day. "Aye aye, sir," the seven-year-old said, clicking his heels together, then put his love of Muggle movies to good use. "You can be the General, Dad, Teddy's the Colonel, I'm the Lieutenant, Al the Captain, and Lily the Corporal."

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant," General Harry replied with a smile. "Captain Al, Corporal Lily, get on your assignment."

"Sir yes sir!" Al saluted, and got busy making snowballs with his sister.

Harry finished the fort just as the ten-minute grace period ended and snowballs began flying. James's fascination with baseball (an activity he shared with his maternal grandfather) served him well, as he flung the snowballs in the manner of famous pitchers everywhere.

"No fair, James!" came a shout. "You have to be using magic!"

"I'm just that cool," the seven-year-old replied smugly, then was promptly hit in the face by Fred's snowball.

"All's fair," Harry laughed, then levitated a bunch of snow over Fred and dumped it. From his reaction, some of it most likely went down his coat.

Fifteen minutes later, Teddy was flushed from the cold and excitement as he recruited his honorary sister to a noble task. "Corporal, are you ready for an important mission?"

"Yes!!" exclaimed the four-year-old.

"Climb up on my back," he instructed. "Harry, James, Al, cover us!"

"You got it, Colonel Teddy!"

As intended, Team Weasley was so focused on the new barrage of flying snow that they did not notice Teddy moving around toward the back of their fort with a redhead attached to his back. About ten yards away, he stopped to gather an armful of snow. "It will be your job, Corporal Lily, to cover us as we make our retreat with the hostage. Do you accept this assignment?"

"I accept, Colonel!"

Silently, the fourteen-year-old ran the few yard left to Fort Weasley, and grabbed the youngest member. "Dad!!" Hugo shrieked, laughing as Teddy started to sprint back to Fort Marauder.

"Now, Corporal!" Clutching Hugo so he would not drop him, the teenager ran right across the battlefield while his godsister flung show to cover his back.

"Some imagination," Harry mused, then held his nephew aloft. "General Ron, we have captured your youngest recruit. Surrender now, and he will be spared the tickle torture. Do you yield?"

"Never!" Fred shouted maniacally.

"One too many Muggle movies with Granddad Weasley," Ron said thoughtfully. "What's the word, Hugo?"

"Keep fighting!!" the four-year-old shouted, laughing hysterically as his uncle tickled his ribs. "Never give up, General!"

Eventually, Hugo escaped and rejoined his team, and the battle went on until the youngest members started sneezing, and everyone was flushed and exhilarated. Then they went inside, where Hermione had made them all hot cocoa and pulled out a hamper for their soaked clothes.

In the end, it had been a draw.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N- I hope everyone enjoyed. Let me just quickly say—I didn't mean any offense with the military ranks, I just thought it would be cute for a snowball fight. The part of this I've been envisioning the longest is the tension following the "Team Weasley" proclamation. Again, reaffirming the bond between Teddy and James. Not quite sure where all the Muggle references came from, but I thought it likely that Arthur would try to get his grandchildren involved in his fascination.

Again, my apologies for the delay. I hope to get one more Chronicle up before I head back to college on Monday 1/14. As always, comments and constructive criticism welcome.

A quick guide to George's family, and ages in this Chronicle

Wife: Margaret, nicknamed Maggie

Four children: Fred (8), Audrey (6), Elizabeth nicknamed Bethy (3), Corwin nicknamed Cory (not quite born yet). Audrey does have a nickname too (Audge), but it did not end up in this Chronicle.


	8. Hope

Disclaimer- See Chronicle 1.

A/N- Thanks to everyone who stuck with me and read _Snowballs_. Again, sorry about the wait. This Chronicle takes place the earliest out of all of them so far—very shortly after the end of the war. Apparently, I just can't stop going earlier and earlier! So anyway, Teddy is still an infant, even younger than in _Guardian_. Enjoy!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hope

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As the Muggles like to say, it was a dark and stormy night. Thunder crashed outside, but the occupants of the Burrow were safely inside. The eight Weasleys were together, as they had been ever since Fred's death in the battle of Hogwarts. One of their two houseguests was talking quietly with Ron as they made plans to go to Australia and retrieve her parents. The absence of the other houseguest was noted, but not an undue cause for worry.

Harry Potter had lost a great deal in the war, and had hardly spoken since the final battle. The Weasleys and Hermione were giving him his space for the time being, and were holding on to the hope that he would pull out of this depression on his own.

"Let's finish tomorrow, Hermione. Right now I probably couldn't tell the difference between Melbourne and Brisbourne."

"Brisbane, Ron," Hermione corrected with a smile. "Yes, let's not finalize plans when you're half-asleep. When you go up," she hesitated a moment. "Well, why don't you ask Harry if he wants to come with us?"

"Yeah, alright. Night everyone."

Head spinning from all the details Hermione insisted on including for their trip (_'Got every minute of every day planned, somehow it doesn't surprise me.'_), Ron headed upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom.

Everyone downstairs heard him swear, loudly and vehemently.

Barely a second later, Ron reappeared downstairs, wide awake. "Harry's not there. He's gone, but he left his wand and his cloak… I have no idea what's going on, but I'm going to find out." He grabbed his own cloak and shrugged it on, then pulled out his wand and headed out the door.

Ron did not know that everyone had immediately scrambled for their belongings to assist him in his search, and would not have cared. Harry was his best friend, and he would die before he abandoned him out in the rain—again, his mind reminded him.

It seemed like hours he traveled on foot in the rain when he finally found the savior of the wizarding world. The seventeen-year-old was in the middle of a field of overgrown grass, wearing no cloak, and soaked by the rain. Though he was shivering, he did not seem to register the cold. Ron walked over to him to ask him what was wrong, and felt his heart break apart at the sight. "Harry," he whispered around the lump in his throat.

His best friend's gaze was completely blank, staring out at the nearby woods with no comprehension. As Ron spoke his name, Harry slowly turned to face him, still with no recognition on his face.

"Come on, mate, let's get you out of here." Ron shrugged out of his cloak and draped it around his friend; the garment was completely saturated with water but would at least help. Cloak secured, he wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulders and Apparated to Andromeda's house. Rather than knock, he let propriety go and just walked in. "Mrs. Tonks?"

"Ron, dear, I wasn't expecting—what happened?" She cut herself off in shock when she saw Harry.

"He gave everything he had to the war." Ron looked at the floor as he spoke; it hurt to think of this. "Everything—and now he has nothing left for himself. The part of him that made him Harry is lost, and I don't think he can find it by himself. You see, ever since he came to the wizarding world he has been the symbol of hope and resistance against—against Voldemort. He's always been the one who has to save everyone else, and now that—Voldemort's gone he's just…lost. He needs something to live for: someone who needs him just as much as he needs them."

"Teddy." Her eyes widened in understanding.

"I think he might be Harry's only hope."

"Oh, curse my sister!" Andromeda suddenly burst out vehemently. "I wish Sirius were here."

"Me too," Ron sighed. "Although, do you mean because he could pull Harry out of this, or because if he were still here Harry wouldn't be like this in the first place?"

"Take your pick. He's another one who needed Harry just as much as Harry needed—needs him. I'll be back in a moment, dry him off, won't you dear?"

While she went to the nursery, the redhead performed drying and warming spells on his unresponsive friend. Andromeda came back quickly holding her grandson, and deposited him into Harry's arms. They waited a moment with baited breath, and the seventeen-year-old's face cleared. His eyes focused on the infant in his arms, and he spoke for the first time in days in a quiet, cracked voice. "Hey, mate."

Godfather and godson looked at one another for long moments, while Andromeda and Ron had a hushed conversation. "I think maybe he should stay here for the night. He's finally stable, emotionally anyway, and we shouldn't try to move him."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. The poor dear needs people to think about what's best for him for a change. He's had to sacrifice his own well-being for everyone else for too long. My cousin would have given anything to be here now and take care of him, and I'm more than happy to fill in."

"Thank you," Ron said quietly. "My family feels the same way. Harry's staying with us right now, because we didn't think it was a good idea for him to be alone in Grimmauld Place. Alone at all, and especially not there."

"That's very wise, dear. Whose idea was it?"

Ron's ears turned red. "Mine, actually, but my family all supported it. He's… he's been alone enough in his life."

"Too true, dear. But I think that's going to change now."

As they watched Harry peacefully holding his sleeping godson, looking nearly content for the first time in years, Ron finally had hope that his best friend would be alright someday.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N- Just to clarify, this Chronicle is called Hope because it is the first time Ron has hope that Harry will recover. The first time Harry has hope is at the end of _Guardian_. I am very fond of Ron as a character, and thought I would give him a feature in a Chronicle. Again, I will apologize in advance for being unable to post much this semester and thank those who were patient with me last semester. I hope everyone enjoyed this Chronicle, and, as always, comments and constructive criticism welcome.


	9. Brothers II

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and am in no way making any profit from this work of fiction.

Rating: PG

Characters: Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin, Ron Weasley, George Weasley, mentions of Fred Weasley

Pairings: None

Note: So hello, all. Long time, no see. I was cleaning, and I found this written longhand in a notebook of mine. Even though it's been almost four years since I was in the Potter fandom, I thought I'd share it. I have totally moved on, and will not be writing any more. Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed. Just to be clear…

**THIS IS THE END OF **_**THE TEDDY CHRONICLES**_**. THERE WILL BE NO MORE INSTALLMENTS AFTER THIS.**

This one takes place when Teddy is a baby, but after Harry's gotten over his mental breakdowns and stuff. Eight months after the battle of Hogwarts. (Also, I apologize for my younger self's terrible attempt at British-isms.) It's a little more about Harry than Teddy. Enjoy!

—-

Brothers II

—-

George inwardly groaned as there was a knock at the door. "Peaceful Thursday night, is that too much to ask anymore?" he grumbled as he got up and stalked toward the doorway of the flat. The scowl disappeared from his face as he opened the door to reveal and old friend with a baby on his hip. "Harry! Come in, mate."

"Thanks, George." He bounced Teddy slightly on his hip as he walked into the room.

"Ron, get out here, you lazy sod!"

"Up yours," came a groggy voice.

"Long week," George explained. "It's been swamped every day. Word of mouth, you know."

"I hear you, mate." Harry sat on the offered sofa and passed Teddy over to George. "And I think—I know Fred would be proud of how well you and Ron have done."

"Yeah." He smiled sadly and cuddled the currently green-haired baby.

Harry tried to return the smile, but Fred's death still knifed at him eight months later. No matter how much time passed, it still felt like it was his fault, and he was baffled at how the Weasleys could forgive him that.

"What's your problem, George? Can't a man sleep around here?" Ron stumbled from his room, looking distinctly grumpy, but his face lit up when he saw his best friend sitting on the couch. "Harry!"

Suddenly no longer tired, Ron sat on the couch next to Harry and dropped an arm around his friend's shoulders, giving him a brief one-armed hug. "How are you?"

"Alright. You?" Harry grinned at his oldest friend, who never failed to make him feel better.

"Busy. But I reckon George has told you all about it."

"He has. It sounds really excellent. I'm braving Diagon tomorrow, and thought I'd stop in."

"Really? You're coming to Diagon Alley?"

That was a surprise, as Harry had avoided the magical world as a whole since the battle of Hogwarts. He lived at Grimmauld Place and picked up what he needed in Muggle London. On the rare occasion he needed something magical, Ron or Hermione (usually Ron) would deliver it.

"Well geez, mate, I thought I was in Diagon Alley, being here and all."

"Shut up, you silly git. You know what I mean. But anyway, come around half noon. I go on lunch then, so we can grab some food."

Even as Harry was about to wholeheartedly approve the plan, George overrode them. "Take the afternoon off, Ron. I'll call Lee and see if he can come in. You've earned it, and I can't let my number one benefactor go alone on his first public appearance in ages. Seriously, Harry, the reporters will eat you alive."

"Not a chance while I'm around. You can count on me."

Harry bumped his shoulder against Ron's, then accepted his squirming godson back from George. "I know we can, Ron. There's no one I trust more."

Ron was glad to have the distraction of Teddy trying to crawl into his lap so he didn't have to talk. Harry's trust had never been easily earned, and was even more sparingly given now that he was a parent. Having it… well, it meant a lot.

Meanwhile, Harry was watching Teddy wiggle in Ron's arms, then settle in for a nap. "You're one of his favorite people, you know. He doesn't do that with everyone."

"Well, there's no accounting for taste," George quipped.

"Oh, shove it. Teddy, it's mutual. I think you're awesome."

That was a relief to hear, since Harry trusted Ron with the baby more than anyone except Andromeda. And for some reason, the exchange reminded him of the first time he'd ever met Ron. He's wished for three wizard brothers. Over the years, he'd gotten his wish. And even though Fred wasn't there anymore, Harry was grateful for the two brothers he still had.

**The End**


End file.
